ER
by JazPotter07
Summary: A girl and her brother are in a car accident. The girl survives, but what about her brother? This is my first story so don't be harsh. please.
1. Chapter 1: Caught in the ER

A shiver went down my spine. I was in the emergency room when I woke up. It's April 23. I remember the last time I was awake, was last thursday, and it's now Tuesday. That's bad. I don't remember the accident, except the car was coming at us 80 miles an hour. I wasn't driving, but my brother was. I sat up, and looked to my right. I saw my brother, still unconscious, hooked to a breathing machine. Another chill went down my spine. I tried to sit up. I couldn't.

"Uh oh," I thought, "this isn't good." I tried again. A sudden fear came down on me. I thought for a moment, then decided against it. It wasn't that bad of an accident. Was it? I felt a tear cross down on me. _Knock. Knock. _It was the nurse. I lay back in my bed. The nurse came in with a tray of tea.

"Oh, you're awake, good," she said, setting down the tea. I watched her pour the tea into a cup and hand it to me. Usually, I don't drink tea. But I took it anyway. I took a sip as the nurse straightened my brother's pillows.

"Keep drinking," the nurse said. She walked back towards me as a took a gulp. My eyes were on my brother, who hasn't moved once.

"Is he... alive?" I asked, fearfully. I kept staring at him as the nurse tried to adjust my pillows. The nurse looked over at him.

"Barely," she replied. My nightmare was true. I sat up again, wanting my parents. Wanting this to all be some kind of dream, a nightmare.

"Where are my parents?" I asked. I wanted my parents so bad.

"They're on their way," the nurse answered. She straightened my sheets.

"What is with her and straightning things?" I thought. I finished off my tea and gave the cup to the nurse. She took it.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking at the nurse with curiosity. The nurse looked up with a small, sad smile.

"Belinda," she answered.

"Belinda," I said, for the first time in a while, I smiled.

Okay, let's stop here. I think it's high time you knew a little bit about me. My name, well, I'm not exactly a fan of it myself. But, it's Audrey. I know, I know, laugh if you want. Ha , well my brother, Andrew, and I went to a concert, stayed out a little later and... to make a long story short, we got in a horrible accident.I'm 17, and my brother was, what, 19? Yeah, 19. Anyway, we were also good friends, and if he leaves us, I swear I'll die too. I mean it. Okay, Iet's get back to the story.

"Hello?" My mom and dad were here. My dad was carrying a package wrapped in light blue paper. My favorite color.

"Hi," I said, trying to get up.

Belinda got some chairs and set them up next to me.

"How are you?" My mom asked, taking my hand.

"Ok," I lied. I took another look at Andrew, and thought of my other friends.

"Where's Miranda and Alaine?" I asked. Miranda and Alaine were my best friends, and they were also twins.

*Sigh* We have to stop the story again cuz I gotta tell you more about Alaine and Miranda. Well, they are twins, Miranda is 2 days older than Alaine, but Alaine had the thick, long, brown, wavy hair like her mom and Miranda had straight blonde hair, kind of like her dad's. But they both have green eyes. A lot of people think Miranda and Alaine are exactly alike just because they're twins. But they're wrong. Miranda is the out-going type of girl. She loves sports, especially tennis, volleyball, and basketball. She's on the basketball and volleyball team. She likes to go on roller coasters, and her dream is to be an architect. Alaine, on the other hand, is the quiet, shy, type of girl. She loves to read, write, and draw. She also likes to act in school plays, and sing too. She doesn't like heights that much, and her dream job is to be either an author, or an artsist, or even an actress. Ok, I think you've got the picture.

"They're on their way," my dad said, also looking at Andrew. I looked back at my parents. They seemed to be happy, sad, and a bit angry. I don't blame them. Andrew and I stayed out later than we were supposed too, which is why they're angry, we got into a horrible accident that could've cost us our lives, or at least give us permanent damage to some part of our body, which is why they're sad, but we're not dead yet, and we kind of survived the accident, which is why they're happy. That's the confusing part.

"Everything will be okay," my mom said confidently.

Just then, the door opened and Miranda and Alaine, and then Lucas, Jason, and Dylan, Andrew's friends, walked in. Belinda went to get more chairs.

"Thanks," Alex said, he turned to me, "Are you alright?"

I smiled at him and nodded. Out of Andrew's friends, Dylan is definitly the cutest... and the sweetest. Dylan handed me a card. I laughed a little as I read it.

"Thank you," I said. Lucas, Dylan, and Jason walked over to Andrew's bed.


	2. Chapter 2: News

I was out of the hospital in less than a month. That's good, I guess. But, they had to move my brother to the Intensive Care room. His breathing was becoming shallower. Tommorrow I was going to school, the first in a while. For some reason, I was excited, I _wanted _to learn, I _wanted _to see my teachers, I _wanted _homework.

Today's Monday. I'm back at school and all my teachers welcomed me back, including Mr. Drank, which I could swear on my life that he hated me. History isn't my best subject.

The day went by and pretty soon, I was at home again, sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. Just like old times. Except, my brother wasn't here, and he wasn't doing any better back at the hospital.

"How is he? Is he doing any better?" I asked as soon as my parents got back from the hospital.

My dad took off his coat angrily. I stepped back a bit. My mom put her arm around my shoulders into a hug.

"Don't worry, he's just a little mad," she said, speaking about my dad.

As my dad was walking down the hall, he muttered, not soft enought, but enought for me to hear him: "Don't know why he needs a blood and bone marrow transplant. Dumb doctors. Could've figured it out sooner."

I gasped.

"He needs a blood and bone marrow transplant?" I screeched.

My parents nodded grimly at the sound of "transplant". They weren't the sort of people that dealt easily with this kind of stuff and I don't blame them. I shuddered at the thought of someone else's blood running through my body.

"It's the only way..." my mom's voice trailed off.

I nodded in understandment. If I wanted my brother back, here at home, we had to do this, no matter how horrible it sounds. I went upstairs to study for my History test.

At school the next morning, my teacher, Mrs. Farley, announced that we'll have a new student tommorrow, the start of the second semester. We were discussing this at lunch.

"Do you think the new student will be a guy or girl?" asked Alaine.

"I have no idea, I hope it's a smart girl though. We have too many guys in math," Miranda said.

Ofcourse, she's worried about her accel math class when Alaine and I can hardly keep a B average. I went on thinking about my brother and what would happen if he died. Could my family handle it? Our family was relatively small. Two aunts, One uncle, and 1 cousins on my mom's side, and 1 aunt, 1 uncle, and 2 cousins on my dad's side. Well, it's small to me.

"Audrey... Audrey? Audrey!" I heard a voice say.

I snapped my attention back to my friends.

"What?!" I said, jumping.

"What are you doing?" Alaine asked.

Then she saw my face, and apparently, she could read it. I knew that because her face fell, sorrowful, and her voice grew soft and quiet.

"Oh," was all she said. She couldn't think of anything else to say. None of us could.

That evening, when I came home, I saw my family there. It was like some celebration or something. But, I couldn't think of any holiday that it could be. Is it Valentine's day? No, we don't have family come over then, plus it's still January. Then I saw that some of my relatives were crying. It dawned on me what had happened and why they were here.


	3. Chapter 3: Moe at Last

My dad stood up and cleared his throat.

"Um.. I have-" his voice faltered, "something to say."

My mom stood up too. I would have, but I had a feeling that even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to move. My legs felt like spaghetti. Silence. It felt like eternity.

"Uh... as some of you have heard," my dad glanced at Uncle Glenn, and then back to everyone else in the family,"My son- our son-" he caught a look from my mom, "has passed away."

The words stung. Worse than the time I got stung by a bee. These words pierced my heart instead of my skin. I couldn't cry, I wouldn't let myself. Not yet. My family hung their heads. Two of my cousins, the youngest ones, Hannah and Jolie, didn't understand what was happening. But they would, they were quick learners.

For the next week I wasn't at school, everyone was worried. I didn't answer my phone, or check my e-mail, my friends even mailed me a letter. I wouldn't talk. My house was quiet. Everyone was in a state of shock. I wasn't sure we could make it to the next week. I was a mess. I was behind on school work. My friends tried to comfort me, but it was hard for them, as I did as little as possible as I could with them. I barely talked to them, and when I did, it was only to answer a question.

It's been a week. My parents forced me to go back to school. I refused to talk to anyone there, even when my friends threatened to send me to the school counselor. His funeral was scheduled for next week, and I was dreading it.

"C'mon, you cannot not talk to us for the rest of you life, no matter how bummed you are," Alaine said, on the day before the funeral.

She finally cracked, and got mad at me for not talking to her. She got up, and dumbed her tray. Before she walked out of the cafeteria, she turned and faced me.

"I can only be your friend if you let me, and you're not letting me."

I watched her walk out, feeling betrayed. But then, moments later, I realized I was betraying her... and Miranda. I needed to set things straight.

"I"m sorry," was all I said when I saw Alaine and Miranda at school the next day.

They turned to me, still holding their books, they saw that I was crying. They knew the funeral was today. For a minute we just stared at each other. Then, without a word, we all leaned in for a hug. A hug was what I really needed and I was thankful that I had friends like Miranda and Alaine. They'll always be with me, even when I act nasty, they try their best. I love that about them.

"I want you guys to come to the funeral," I said at lunch, picking at my sandwich.

"Really?" Miranda asked.

"Really," I said, "I mean, I know it's kind of on short notice but..."

"Oh, we'll be there. Just tell us where, and I promise you we'll be there," Alaine said, smiling.

I told her to be at the funeral home by five.

"Your parents are invited too," I said, as we got up to dumb our trays.

In English class, I sit next to Moe. I got so caught up in Andrew's death, I forgot to tell you about Moe. At first she's quiet, but then once you know her, she's really talkative. She's a great swimmer, drawer, and writer. It amazed me that she had so many talents. She's really cool too. And she was sympathetic when Miranda told her that my brother had died, she lost her mom last year from cancer. She's a great friend, plus she's smart. What else could you want?


	4. Chapter 4: The Funeral

"Oh my gosh! He's looking at you!"

"What? No he's not! Is he?" I shrieked. I looked around the classroom.

Yep. There he was, Dylan, cute as ever, staring at me, neither a smile nor frown on his face. I looked over at Lucas and Jason. Their faces were full of grim and contentment. I realized my family and I weren't the only one's that lost someone. Lucas, Dylan, and Jason lost their best friend, it must not have been easy on them either. I got up. My friends stared at me, but I ignored them. I walked up to the three guys. I took a breath.

"Hey," I said. _Hey_??? Is that all I could think of?

"Hey," Lucas said. Dylan and Jason just nodded. They didn't know why I was over there talking to them. I didn't know why either.

"So..." I started, trying to think of something to say, while trying not to look at my friends or the guys, "I was wondering if you guys would like to come to An- his funeral." I mumbled.

"I mean, he was your friend, and I should've thought about this sooner..." I trailed off, really embarassed now. There was a moment of silence, and I could've sworn Moe and Miranda were laughing in the background.

Dylan looked at the floor. I looked there too, trying to remember what I had for lunch.

"Oh, uh, thanks for the notice. It's tonight isn't it?" Jason said, filling in the silence.

I nodded. I was staring at Dylan now, he looked up at me, feeling my stare, I blushed and looked away. So did he. I looked at Jason,

"Will you guys come?" I repeated.

"Well..." Lucas started.

"C'mon! He was our friend! How could we not? How would that make him feel that his own friends didn't attend his funeral?" Dylan suddenly shouted, sending Lucas, Jason and I jumping.

The other guys nodded as I watched them. They were in. I hope my parents don't mind the fact that I invited 6 more people than planned.

"Great!" I said, "Come to the funeral home at four."

I walked off before either of them could object. When I finally got back to my table, Alaine started bursting out laughing. I was startled. This was not funny.

"Wha-?" I started.

"It's not what you're thinking," Alaine said quickly, gasping for air, "You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" Miranda. Moe, and I asked.

"Aaron asked out Lauren!" Alaine shrieked. Miranda soon was in a fit of laughter as Moe and I tried to comprehend this.

"Wait," I said, trying to think over the laughter, "Aaron Matthews asked Lauren Saunders out? What was he thinking?"

Soon, my entire table was in laughter. When the teacher finally came to class, she stared at us strangely, especially at me. She said she wanted to talk to me after class.

"Yes? You wanted to see me?" I said, after no one else was in the room except Mrs. Bonta and me.

"Yes, I heard about your brother and I just wanted to wish your family best wishes and full recovery," Mrs. Bonta said. It sounded like she rehearsed it.

"Oh, thanks," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Good luck at the funeral," She said, and then she left the room.

So she knows about the funeral too, what is she, a stalker? No, I'm just kidding, or am I?

"Hi, thanks so much for coming!" my mom greeted everyone that came to pay their respects to Andrew.

"Hey mom, I kind of invited Miranda, Alaine, Lucas, Dylan, and Jason over to the funeral," I said slowly, watching her reaction.

"Well. that's great honey!" She said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised, "You're not mad?"

"No, ofcourse not. Why would I be mad?" She said, not really paying attention to me.

"No reason," I shrugged. I walked off.

As I waited for my friends to arrive, I walked up to the coffin. It was beautifully engraved. My brother, in a neat suit, looked pale as every, I was able to stare at him for a full five seconds. Then I had to look away, tears coming up to my face. I was saved just in time as Andrew's friends arrived. I went to greet them before my mom could interrogate them. On my way there, Miranda called. Their dad had to work late so they wouldn't be able to make the funeral.

"Hey guys," I said, "Mom, they're with me."

I showed the guys the way to the coffin. They were inappropriatley dressed, but that didn't matter, they were here and that's what counted. In effort to look nice though, they combed their hair, and tried to put on tied to their nice shirts. I laughed at their efforts. I fixed all three of the ties, shaking my head. I introduced them to my family, mainly the one's that lived in Michagan.

Even though Miranda and Alaine couldn't make it, Moe did. She laughed with me while Jason had tripped in the hallway, and when Lucas stepped on her foot while he tried to waltz with her. And all in all, it was a remotely fun night, despite the fact that it was a funeral.

"Hey thank you guys so much for coming. My family and I really appreciate your support," I said, escorting them on their way out.

"Thanks for inviting us," Dylan said in a low, husky voice. I nodded and waved as the four walked off in different directions.

I might be able to survive this thing after all. As long as I have the help and support from my friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Asked Out

"We're soo sorry! We didn't have any way of getting there! I can't believe we- missed it!" was the first thing Alaine said to me the next morning.

To show their support for me and my family, half the kids in my grade wore black. At first I thought that that was funny and ridiculous, until I realized who they were dressed for. Even the teachers gave us less homework, which I thought was a little uncalled for, I needed something to keep me distracted for long periods of time.

"Hey," said a deep voice behind me.

I turned around to face Dylan. He blushed as my hair hit his face. I turned pink. Then I cleared my throat, my friends were right next to me.

"I was w- wondering..." Dylan started, trying to not stare at me while my friends were staring at him, "If.. y- you wanted to g- go out with m- m- ... me." He said blandly, Blushing furiously.

"Um..." I looked at my friends who were glaring at me with excitement, "Sure."

Dylan sighed with relief. He stumbled on his words.

"Oh, uh thanks," he mumbled, "I'll call you later."

I noddd and said, "See ya."

Right after Dylan walked off, Alaine and Moe started laughing. Miranda just stared at them.

"What are you guys laughing about? This is serious! Kara got asked out on a date!" she said.

I blushed at the thought of Dylan and I on a date.

The rest of the day went on, and by the end of the day, I figured out that Alaine and Miranda were asked out too. Apparently the guys had made this a plan. Moe was the only one without a date.

"It's okay," she said, she made it sound like it really was okay, "I'm gonna meet some of my old friends again this weekend anyway."

Alaine, Miranda, and I just nodded. We were to excited about our own dates to think of anything to say.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

"I'll get it!" I yelled.

I grabbed the phone by the fourth ring.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Dylan. I clutched the table to keep me from falling over. I didn't even remember giving him my number, but then again, he was Andrew's friend, when Andrew was still alive, he called all the time. I sucked in my breath so I wouldn't start crying.

"Hey," Dylan said on the other end.

I smiled, even on the phone, he sounded cute. Or maybe I'm crazy. It could go either way. My thoughts started to drift, that is, until Dylan's thought broke my mesmerizing trance.

"What's up?" I said, not really knowing what I was supposed to say.

"So... I wanted to know if you'd like to catch a movie with me," he said, kind of softly.

I wanted to scream. I need to scream. I need to scream. Instead, I breathed deeply and smiled.

"You mean, like, on a _date_?" I emphasized.

"Well, yeah," Dylan said.

So I said yes, then we decided that Alaine, Miranda, and Lucas and Jason should come too.


End file.
